infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
What it Takes to Be a Hero
What it Takes to Be a Hero is the ninth episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Kanzashi is seen thinking about what happened last night when she saw her sister talking to Ichika. Ichika got to class 1-4 just to find that Kanzashi isn’t there. The tag team tournament opens with a ceremony where Tatensahi says that that day was for the personal IS users to show their skills. Ichika set out to find Kanzashi there, but she wasn’t in the opening ceremony. Ichika goes around finding her, but he is still unable to find her. Tatenashi then announces the match schedules, that clearly showed that Houki with Tatenashi’s first opponents is Ichika and Kanzashi. The IS Academy is currently being attacked by the Golems that were viewed by Yamada who then reports it to Chifuyu, that they seem to be more advanced than before and there are a total of 5 units. The Golems are in the pit of the arena and is attacking the Personal IS users that are on standby. Hearing that Chifuyu relays commands to Yamada who quickly follows it. Lingyin attacks one of the Golems, but that one survived her attacked unscathed. Cecilia then attacks the Golem, but it evades and then it fires causing an explosion. Laura and Charlotte too are engaging in a battle with the Golems. Hiding, Kanzashi gets attacked by one of the Golems and when it tries to reach her she calls Ichika who instantly comes and blocks the Golem's hand. Ichika then tells Kanzashi to activate her IS and run away which Kanzashi does, but she didn't leave instead she summoned a naginata and attacked the Golem which is pushed away by them. Tatenashi stabs one of the Golems and with the help of Houki she pushes the Golem further. Tatenashi then uses the lance of Mysteltain by focusing the water on her lance and stabs the Golem further while saying that Houki who is helping her. Kanzashi blocks of the attack of the Golem that was attacking Ichika and asks him to check the situation on the other gate. According to Yamada it seemed that the Golems are releasing some kind of energy that is neutralizing the IS's absolute defense. Kanzashi sees that her sister is unconscious and seemed to be defeated which makes her angry and crazily attack the Golem. She tries to destroy the Golem's core, but another Golem throws Ichika to her which then throws them both and leaves Ichika unconscious. The Golem throws the unconscious Ichika and gets to Kanzashi then attacks, but before she gets hit by the Golem's hand Tatenashi protected her, but she got hit. Kanzashi decides to fight and Tatenashi gives her an Aqua Charms and tells her to use it when she really need it she also says 'Good Luck' to her. While facing the Golem, Houki gets to Ichika and asks him if he's okay, waking him up. Houki tries to refill Ichika's energy since he cant use the Reiraku Byakuya,and it was successful even with the Golem trying to attack since Kanzashi is buying time for them. Kanzashi fires missiles at the Golem, but it successfully survives and starts to attack Kanzashi, thankfully Houki comes and protects Kanzashi from its incursions. Houki then summons Ugachi and attacks the Golem which has its two arms cut and then Ichika attacks and cuts the other two. Kanzashi then fires at the Golem, but it still survives, but Tatenashi activates the Aqua Crystal and the Golem explodes. Soon all of the Golems were destroyed.Tatenashi wakes up in the infirmary where Tatenashi was waiting for her. They soon started a normal conversation with each other and which made Tatenashi wonder how many years they haven't talked like that and she also thinks to thank Ichika. Kanzashi then says sorry to Tatenashi saying that she is a terrible sister, but Tatenashi says that she is her precious sister. Yamada informs Chifuyu that they were advanced versions of the past unmanned ISes and they manage to retrive two cores then Chifuyu says that they should say to the government that all of the unmanned ISes were destroyed, with that Yamada worried so Chifuyu tried to assure her by saying that she can protect the academy thinking that she will bet her life on it. Kanzashi goes to room 1025 wanting to say her feelings and bring some hero anime DVD to him which he thanks her for and asks if she likes it then she says yes and says 'I'm in love!' and runs off, but that was misunderstood by Ichika thinking that she said she loves anime. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Kanzashi Sarashiki *Ichika Orimura *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Houki Shinonono *Cecilia Alcott *Lingyin Huang *Charlotte Dunois *Laura Bodewig *Yamada Maya *Chifuyu Orimura 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes